Mighty Mac
This is Number 11. This is Number 12. Mighty Mac is a Blue Double-Ended Fairlie Locomotive who Works on The Skarloey Railway. Bio: Mighty Mac is One of The Unusual engines on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, He is Equipped with a face at Each eEnd,One of The Sides is called Mighty, as The other side is called Mac. History: We first Met Them in "Double Trouble",and That was when They first arrived on Sodor. They Had Not Been Appearing in Season 1 or Season 2, But They Have Appeared Since Season 3. Appearances: Season 3: Double Trouble. Season 4: A Mighty Branchline. Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Season 9: Special Tunnel. Season 10: Season 11: Wooden Brakes. Season 12: Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo), Victor's Loco Motives (cameo) Specials: Quotes: *'Mighty: Look... Toad the Brakevan.' *'Mac: But Mighty... Sir Topham Hatt Told us to Take The Sodor Line Caboose.' '-A Talk Between Mighty and Mac. Double Trouble, Third Season.' Gallery: = Mac.png|Mac in The Eleventh Season. Mac2.png Mac3.png Mac4.png Mac5.png Mac6.png Mac7.png Mac8.png A Mighty Branchline.png Mighty.png Mighty mac.png Double Trouble.png Category:Characters Category:Blue Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Male Engines Category:2 Face Category:Blue Category:2007 Category:Tank engines Category:Twins Category:8 Wheels Category:Season 3 Category:North Western Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Television Only Category:Males Category:Introduced in 2007 Category:2012 Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Retired in 2013 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:Retired Items Category:2007-2011 Category:2012-2013 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Cancelled Items Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Introduced in Season 9 Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:No 11 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 11 Category:No 12 Category:Engines who Wear the Number 12 Category:2007 Debuts Category:2007 Items Category:New in 2007 Category:No 11 and 12 Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Blue Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Number 11 Category:Number 12 Category:No XI Category:No XII Category:Blue 2007 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Double Faces Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Blue TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Blue Narrow Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Rear Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TVS Only Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:Characters who don't Work Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters